Una vida nueva
by Chihika
Summary: ……Meses después……sin recordar nada, después de todo lo que pasó…………. pesimo summary ¬¬U


Es el primer dМa de clases de la escuela Ishikawa y tambien para los que comenzaban primer añi. 

Chihiro caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de conocer y ubicar su salon, pero no lo encontraba...hasta que miro a una señorita y penso que era su maestra

Chi: (corriendo muy deprisa por alcanzarla) (gritando) disculpe usted es la señori . (Se tropieza y cae encima de una niña).aaayyy!!!.

Chihiro se levanto de prisa y recogio sus libros

Chi: disculpame no era mi intencion tirarte.  
Ki: no te preocupes, eso tambien me pasa a mi

Y rieron juntas

ki: me llamo Kimiko Itsuko, entrare a 1 nivel y tu ????

Chi: Yo me llamo Chihiro y tambien entrare en primer nivel  
i: oye me parecio que seguias a alguien mientras corrias verdad©?  
Chi: es cierto se me olvidaba que. Ay nooo si no encuentro pronto a la seЯorita himeko llegarИ tarde a clases┘ y con lo grande que es esta escuela.  
Ki: tu maestra sera la srita himeko ?... Que casualidad tambien iba a ser mi mtra

Chi: entonces vamos a estar en el mismo salon, que biena!!! jajaja

Ki: pues yo tampoco conozco el salon ni la escuela pero al menos ya tengo compañerano jajaja nn

Chi: es verdad jaja

Encontraron el salon y entraron.

Chi y ki: buenos dias señorita himeko

s. hi: pasen a sentarse, señoritas deberan saber que empezamos la clase hace 3 minutos!

Chi: la culpa es mia señorita lo que pasa es que

LA INTERRUMPE LA MAESTRA

s. himeko: señorita, aprenda a hablar cuando se le pida.  
Ahora por su indisciplina, escribira un ensayo de Como comportarse en la escuela y se quedara a Limpiar los pupitres al temino de la clase.

Al final de la clase todos salieron del salo pero chihiro se quedoy kimiko la acompañba.  
Chihiro comenzo limpiar el pizarro y kimi le ayudaba a limpiar los pupitres. Ambas limpiaban lo mАs raido posible para acabar temprano y asino llegar tarde a casa.

Y mientras tanto chihiro miroque un compañro de clase se habМa quedado en la puerta y la estaba observando.  
Chihiro se sonrojo y siguiocon su trabajo sin prestarle atencio alguna, pero dentro de ella se estaba muriendo de las ganas de hablarle.

Cuando por fin ambas acabaron, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la escuela. Apuradas por la hora, pues ya comenzaba a ocultarse un poco el sol.

En una esquina chihiro y kimiko se despidieron, para que cada una agarrara su rumbo.

Chi: gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos mañna kimi

ki: claro, hasta mañana  
hihiro caminaba por la vereda pateando piedritas., cuando choco con algo y se callo.

Chi: AUCH!! ( Tirada en el piso volteo a ver hacia arriba)

Resulta que era el mismo chico que la miraba desde la puerta en la escuela.

Chi: oye tu eres...  
¿?: Me llamo lu

Chi: creo que ya se me hizo costumbre, chocar con alguien para conocerlo.  
Lu: jajaja

Un minuto de silencio los congelo

Chi: bueno seramejor que me apure si no tambie me regañran en casa.  
Lu: pero no crees que es algo tarde como para que llegues a tu casa sola? Porque no mejor te acompañ y asi platicamos en el camino  
Chi: Claro

Ambos comenzaron a caminar pero ni una palabra se cruzaba.

Chi: oye mientras limpiaba noteque me estabas observando desde la puerta Por que...

Lu: bueno porque me causaste una impresion cuando trataste de defender a tu amiga en el salon

Chi: bueno es que la verdad si era mi culpa, porque me tope con ella antes de entrar al salo y entonces...

Pero Lu La interrumpe rapidamente

Lu:de manera que por tu culpa iban a regañr a tu nueva compañra!!! Es decir la acabas de conocer y ya la ibas a meter en problemas? Oye eso no se hace.

Chi: (enojada) DICULPA!!!! Ni si quiera he terminado de hablar y ya me estas cuestionando. (Molesta, para de caminar) (Se da media vuelta).

Lu: que bien a mi tambiИn me acabas de conocer y me estas reprochando no se que cosa

Lu: crei que las niñas como tu eran ñindas pero ya me di cuanta que no

Chi: cАllate!! Eres un (Baja la mirada), no tiene caso discutir mejor me voy a mi casa, ya tuve suficientes problemas por hoy, y estoy cansada.  
Lu: bien (enojado) (se marcha)

Chi: de camino a casa de nuevo sola (Da un suspiro).

De nuevo comienza a patear piedritas, pero no deja de pensar en Lu (el primer chico que la acompaño a su casa)(bueno a medias)(ese chico de ojos verdes y cabellos claros)

Cuando por fin llega a su casa, deja sus cosas en la entrada y busca a su mama en la cocina pero no esta, y llama a su papa pero no contesta

Chi: que raro, mis papas nunca salen a esta hora de casa.  
Chi: bueno mientras me prepararo algo de cenar

Chihiro preparaba su comida mientras miraba la television, Comenzo a untar mermelada al pan.

Cuando escucho que alguien hablaba y gritaba: SEN entonces se le vino rapidamente la imagen de un dragob que volaba.

Con la mirada perdida solto el plato de comida y se quebro en el piso

Cuando por fin reacciono comenzo a llorar sin razon y se agacho en el piso sujetando sus rodillas, con miedo de no saber que era. Ya que nunca le habia pasado eso.

Chi: mis piernas NO PUEDO MOVERLAS (grito aterrada)

TratС de pararse muchas veces pero no logrС nada, y despuИs de muchos intentos, Chihiro se quedo dormida hasta que desperto y seguia en la misma posicion ya que no podia mover las piernas  
.

Chi: (saliendo de la cocina) mamaestas ahi

Ma: si cariño, pero que hacias durmiendo en la cocina ?

chI: No lo se, llevo mucho tiempo dormida?

Ma: No se acabo de lelgar hace 15 minutos

Chi: bien irea a la cama

Ma: a no me has dicho como te fue.

Chi: te contare mañana mama, es que ahora estoy muy cansada (y confundida).

Chihiro entro a su recamara y se cambio la ropa.

Chi: lista para dormir nunca habia estado tan agotada.

Se acosto tratando de dormir, pero aunque estuviera muy cansada aun no tenia sueño

Chi: (no dejaba de acordarse de esa voz) (Entre risas)... Lo bueno es que solo fue un sueño jajaja n.n

Y Al dia siguiente las cosas se complicarian.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
